Compromises and Surprises
by Arones
Summary: No. 6 and the last in the "Truth or Dare?" Series.  Will and Helen have a serious talk about where this is going.


Will strolled into her study with a smirking grin on his face and a bit of a hop in his step. Not only had he woken to a very sleepy, warm and cuddly Helen Magnus but he had made sweet love to her in the bed, in the shower, on the bathroom counter and in the closet when she'd been trying to dress. Who knew that eight hours of sleep could revive someone so much?

He was leaning over the desk and chanced a look over his shoulder before he pressed his lips softly to hers. "I forget whose turn it is."

"Yours to ask, I believe." She settled back into her chair and picked up a few files placing them in a stack off to the side.

"Well then, kiss me."

"You didn't give me an option."

"I know your answer, so I decided to choose the other one for you."

She smiled and shook her head at him, "Cheeky monkey." But she stood up and moved around the desk pinning him between her and the wood. She moved into close, her breath mingling with his, her eyes flicking over his face before she rubbed her lips against his. Will cupped the back of her head; his fingers tangled tightly in her hair and held her face to his until she pulled back.

"Not quite what I meant."

She huffed and turned away from him and moved towards the ever present tea tray. "After this morning, I would have thought you too tired for anything else."

"Still not quite what I meant."

"Well, do enlighten me then. What did you mean?"

"Kiss me in front of someone, anyone, from the network."

Magnus took a long sip of her tea, pacing herself, mulling over how she was going to answer him. "Why would you want that, William?"

He shrugged, he didn't really know. Either that or he didn't want to analyze the part of him that wanted it to happen. He took his time answering, just as she had and shrugged again turning away from her and stepping up to the window. "Beautiful day out isn't it?"

"It's raining."

"Oh? Does that make it less beautiful? Look at the clouds." She sidled up next to him; her fingers warmed by the hot water and she took another sip. He glanced over to her before moving his eyes back to the sky. "See beautiful?"

"To what are you referring?"

He smiled at that, she would always be ahead of him, "Oh, many things." He turned to her and ran a hand down her arm until she looked at him, "So, what do you say, Helen? Kiss me?"

She did just that, quickly and with her lips upturned. "Talk to Abby, and then we'll see where this goes from there. Alright?"

"I suppose that's fair." He squeezed her arm lightly and turned to leave her staring out the window sighing with her thoughts.

Will went to his office immediately and dialed Abby's number. He'd been meaning to talk to her for awhile, so better now than never. He got her voicemail and left a quick message, hoping she would call him back soon, before he lost most of his nerve. He found himself glancing at his phone nearly every two minutes and that none of his paperwork was getting done. Deciding to further ignore it, he pushed away from his desk and walked, with heavy feet, down to the kitchen to make a sandwich. After returning to his office, and the phone he had accidentally left on the desk, he noticed the missed phone calls from his "girlfriend." Immediately he phoned back, only to have it go straight to voicemail once again. Growling softly, he decided to check in with Henry, see if there was anything the HAP could do to take his mind off the matter.

"Hey Will."

"Hey, doing anything interesting?" Will leaned on the side of the metal desk that Henry's computers were sitting on. His eyes scanned the screen, not understanding anything that he saw and he immediately turned to his friend.

Glancing down at his phone later, he realized he'd been talking to Henry for hours and had luckily managed to lose track of time. "I should get ba—" his phone vibrated in his hand. Looking at the caller ID he saw Abby's name.

"Dude…I know that look, good luck."

"Yeah," Will shrugged and began to leave Henry's lab heading for the elevator, one of the few places he was confident in the privacy he would have. Unfortunately, he didn't want to play phone tag so he picked it up, "Hey Abby."

"Will," her voice was heightened with emotions and she audibly sighed a breath of relief when he answered, "You will not believe the day I've had."

Oh boy, he thought, this conversation was not going to go well. He listened to her ramble for a full fifteen minutes and had made his way back to his office where he ran in to Magnus, who had apparently been waiting for him. He pointed to the phone, shrugged, mouthed "Abby" and waited for her reply. Magnus only nodded, and left the vicinity, knowing he'd find her sooner rather than later, at least she hoped he would.

"Abby," he said it quietly and waited for her to stutter to a stop. "We need to talk."

"That's never a good sign."

"Yeah, well, it's not supposed to be a good sign, just a sign."

"What's going on, Will?"

He took a deep breath and brushed fingers through his hair, "Anyway we can get together tonight and talk?"

"I'm being sent up to Seattle for a week and I have to stay late to get some work done before I leave. I don't think its going to be possible."

"Well, forgive me then for having this conversation over the phone." There was an awkward silence, when they both knew exactly where the conversation was heading, yet neither wanted to pursue the words just yet. "I've met someone else, Abby. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, but that's no excuse. I've been seeing someone, for quite some time now. I'm really sorry."

Abby took a shuddering breath in an attempt to hold back the tears. "Just don't, Will. I don't need to hear about it." He could hear her deep breaths on the other end of the line and the stuttering that was produced when inhaling and preventing the sobs.

"Abby…"

"Don't…Will, just give me a second." She took a few more deep intakes before speaking, "I knew this is what you wanted to talk about. I knew this relationship was coming to an end. I did not expect to be cheated on."

Will looked at nothing, but his eyes drifted down, "I don't know what to say. I didn't want to lie to you."

"I know, and I know you wouldn't ever lie to me. Something I'm very grateful for, just not at the moment." She was wiping tears off her face; he could hear the rustle as she moved the phone against her cheek. "Look Will, I don't blame you. I haven't exactly been around and everything, but…I'll miss you if that's any consolation."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." There was a very awkward and long pause before he spoke again. He wanted to comfort her, but it would just have the opposite effect of what he wanted, he was sure of that. "I'll see you around, alright?"

"Yeah, see you around." She didn't waste a second before hanging up and Will was left, alone in his office staring at the wall and mulling over the entire situation. The sun was setting when he was brought out of his reverie. Magnus had knocked lightly against the door to get his attention. When his eyes flicked over, her face was filled with sympathy. "I made her already shitty day even worse."

Magnus was leaning against the doorframe, one hand resting against the wood, the other supporting her body on the other side of the wall where he couldn't see it. "It wouldn't have been good news on any day, Will."

"I know, but I could have waited until tomorrow."

"You could have." "She pushed off and came to stand next to him. "Dinner?" A hand was held out as an offer.

He slipped his fingers into hers and held on tightly, "Yeah." She wrapped her arm through his and held on, leaning on him slightly. "So what did you need earlier?"

"Hmmm, I was going for a swim with Sally, I was going to see if you wanted to join in."

"I think I would have passed."

"Really? Sally was looking forward to swimming with you again, she really liked you."

"It was…weird."

"William," she chided softly.

"I know, I know."

"So Henry fixed the cameras in my study. It took him a week to figure out that a cord had simply come unplugged."

"Magnus…you didn't."

She shrugged, "Never." But the smile on her face belied everything. He pushed open the door to the dining room to see everyone already seated and waiting for them, food already piled on their plates. "Will," she stopped him with a hand on his other arm. He turned to her with a question on his lips, but she didn't let him speak. Instead, she pulled his face to hers and pressed her mouth to his. Her fingers were threaded into his hair in an instant and her lips parted so she could swipe her tongue against his. Will breathed into her and grabbed her waist for support and to drag her body closer to his while she ravished him.

It took Henry a second to realize that Kate was not paying attention. He followed her line of sight until his eyes landed on Magnus and Will, in a full blown make-out session standing just inside the door. He shrugged and turned back to his plate taking a full bite of the mashed potatoes that were smothered in cheese. Kate was gaping with her mouth shut, unable to take her eyes off them. Her fork was halfway to her mouth when Biggie hit the back of her head lightly reminding her to move. Biggie just dished up two more plates and grunted all the while.

Magnus pulled away from Will slowly and not as far as he expected her to when she heard a throat clear to her side. Sliding her eyes over, she saw none other than her good friend, Nikola Tesla, standing at the doorway. "Well that's not who I expected to see you snogging with, Helen. Really, he's just a child. Cradle robber much?"

Magnus only grinned and ignored him, pecking Will's lips quickly before turning and leading the way to the table. "Joining us Nikola?"

"No…I think I'll just go…find some wine." The last of which was mumbled as he left the room again.

Magnus leaned over to Will and smirked. Her voice was low enough that only he could hear it, "He's a bit jealous, is all. Don't take anything he says this visit personally."

"Never do."

"Good."

Conversation at the dinner table was forced and stagnant. It was the quietest meal Will had probably ever eaten there, except after Ashley had died. It had been horribly quiet then. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts Will looked up to see that Magnus had finished. She nodded at him, indicating that she was ready to leave. They stood and brought their dishes into the kitchen together, leaving them to be cleaned in the sink. Kate stopped them at the door, her features set and sure.

"How…"

"Thank you Kate," Magnus continued before the girl could say another word. At the confused look, the woman continued, "For suggesting 'Truth or Dare?'"

"Oh." That was certainly more information that she wanted to know and it had effectively silenced her, which was a difficult task. Will would have to remember that one.

Magnus pulled Will along by his hand and stopped in front of the elevator doors while they waited for them to open. Will wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Truth or dare, William?"

He groaned, "Really? Can't we end this game already?"

"Truth or dare?" She was insistent and moved slowly into the elevator when the doors opened allowing him to not let go. She leaned against him and pressed her lips to his tenderly.

"Truth."

"Where do you want to go?"

He grinned against her, "Your office."

"Alright." His lips were at her throat again, kneading into her.

"Truth or dare, Helen?"

"Truth and I'll just spell it out for you alright? Since you took liberties this morning."

"Mmmk," he mumbled against her, his teeth scraping over her skin.

"Will, listen up, I don't say this often." He turned her then, to face him and waited patiently for her to continue. Her eyes were locked on his, "I love you."

"Really?" The grin on his face was insufferable and extremely contagious. She nodded and he took possession of her mouth. He pushed her backwards until her back in the wall in the hallway. She sighed against him and he lifted her up so she was entirely dependent on his support. He was kissing her breasts, or at least what he could see of them from the opening of her blouse and mumbling, "I love you, I love you, I love you," over and over again into her skin.

"Will." She giggled and brushed fingers through his hair.

"Hmmm?"

"Office."

"Mmmhmmm." She was chuckling when he pulled away and quickly dragged her down the hall to her office. "Cameras?"

"Taken care of."

"Good." He pointed at the desk. "Desk. Now."

"Yes sir." She gave him a cheeky grin before pulling herself up to sit on the wood, her feet dangling slightly.

Will stood between her knees and started on her mouth before moving down to her neck again. He flipped the buttons open on her jacket and found nothing but a red silky bra underneath. She was always full of surprises. Standing back slightly, Will traced his fingers over the swells of her breaths and over her flawless abdomen. She was so beautiful. "You thanked Kate."

"I did."

"That was going to be my next dare."

"Really?" His fingers made their way back up and she leaned back, using her arm to hold her body up. Shaking her head, she made it so her hair was falling behind her. His hand moved up her neck and down again, tracing funny and odd designs all over her skin. She was growing impatient. "William, stop dawdling."

"Yes ma'am." His mouth enclosed over the top of her left breast and he pulled the cup of her bra down roughly until he was able to suck her nipple between his teeth. The moan that she emitted was music to his ears. He slipped a hand under her ass and pulled her tightly against him so he could grind into her.

She ripped his head from her skin and pulled him back up to her mouth. Her teeth scraped his lips and jawline while he shoved her skirt up higher, finding once again she had gone commando. God he loved her. He shoved to fingers into her and swiped his thumb once across her clit, listening for her breath to hitch and stop. When it did he lowered his body down to his knees and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He pulled his fingers out and licked them slowly while staring up at her. Helen only leaned back more and spread her knees so he could have excellent access.

He smiled deviously and decided not to waste any more time. Leaning forward he took her clit into his mouth and began to tug ruthlessly, only occasionally stopping to lick her softly. He slid his fingers back in and began to pump them in and out listening to the juices and breathing in her scent deeply.

Helen was writhing against him, trying her hardest not to close her legs and squeeze his brains out. Her legs were starting to tremble and her body was beginning to convulse against her will. The heat of her skin rose and she could feel the pleasure building non-stop. She gasped his name when she fell over the waves that surrounded her. Her body was clenching at him so hard that it was almost painful. He slowly eased his hand away from her and once again licked his fingers clean before moving his tongue against her. "C'mere," she said lazily and he stood to let her mouth reach him.

Their tongues were entangled in a slow and tedious dance. She reached up to grasp his shoulders and used him to steady her body when she slid off the edge of the desk. Helen wiggled her hips until her skirt was back in place and moved his hands that had found their way to her warm back.

Will had her pressed back against the desk lying flat on her back and her knees lifted to each of his sides as soon as she had both buttons on her jacket done up again. He stopped suddenly, his entire body tensing when he heard the voice behind him, "You know Helen, I do believe they make specific rooms for that type of activity."

"Yes, Nikola I believe they do." She pushed Will back up on a sigh and moved to stand in front of him while taking his hands and placing them on her hips. "And I do believe that is exactly where we are headed." She smiled and leaned up pressing her lips to Nikola's cheek before leading Will back to her chambers.

_A/N: hey kids, this is the last one in the series! Hope you sincerely enjoyed them, and sorry for making this one so plot centered, it's the way the brain went and I couldn't stop it. As always, read to enjoy._

_Luvs, _

_~~Arones_


End file.
